homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramira Deloom
Your name is Ramira DeLoom. You are a BIG FAN of STABBING THINGS. You recently finished a game of FLARP in where you DOMINATED the opposing team as well as your own team, taking all the loot for yourself. You have a rather WICKED sense of humor and enjoy a good THRASHING around of your OPPONENTS. You are currently in the process of planning your next strike on a near by hive, one you have yet to take out like the others, and make the troll an example of to keep trolls out of your conquered space. You could of course make it seem more inviting and lure them closer, but where is the fun in that? You have been dubbed the "Witch of Delbloom" for your nefarious deeds. DELBLOOM referring to the name of the land you presently occupy. Along with your lusus, you have cleared a number of hives from the vicinity around yours. You have taken the land of Delbloom by storm and you don't plan on stopping there. Your trolltag is treacherousContessa , and it is quite fitting for you. <][--IS KEY. LOUD WORDS AND A VICTORY BANNER MAKE UP YOUR QUIRK.--- CTC: <][--IS MY VICTORY BANNER---'' ''CTC: <][--MEANS IM THE WINNER---'' ''CTC: <][--THE TIME---'' https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1iPw1bERoTsUgIWuOpVCk5tYNZLAQU2jMdUBAUkkrbTQ/edit?usp=sharing Character sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb Your home life is pretty dull. When you are home you aren't really up to much. Your lusus is never really around to bother you and has mostly left you to fend for yourself. The lumbering creature that it is, just seems to ignore you for the most part, which is entirely fine by you. You don't need the large oaf to be lingering around all the time. You have much more important things to be worrying about. Like your next hit in the Delbloom region. Your hive is a multi storied domicile built in the beginning of a cavern complex. It's many windows overlook an subterranean lake which glowing moss grows around. The exit to the cave is a wide opening that observes the landscape near the sea some distance away. Some time ago, you were involved in a game of FLARP, in which you dominated the other team and took all the loot. Your team didn't know how to split the loot amongst yourselves so you "solved the problem" and took all the loot for yourself. You are not very good at sharing. A short while after that, you had devised the ultimate plan. You were going to steal a Virgin Mother Grub from a near by Hive. You had it all planned out, it went off almost exactly as planned. You had a bit of a run in with a ''horrendous jade blood named Lorrea Fenrix. You HATE her. She almost messed up your whole plan, but you managed to win in the end. Although, you have yet to kill her in all your encounters. You mostly settle with calling her nasty names over the internet. ( The Mother Grub was annoying as all hell and so you returned it afterwards. Never again. EUGH. ) Contrary to popular belief, and to your dismay, you still have your lusus. She is a large, quiet creature with horns that wears the pelts of other creatures that roam near the caves you live in. She is almost never present and you could care less about her. Once in a while she stops by to check on you and leaves as quickly as she appears. On occasion, or more specifically, only on your wriggling day, she drops off a present or two at your room. You really don't know what her whole beef is with you... you don't really care either. Entry PENDING... Land! PENDING... Relationships! Lorrea Fenrix You have stated it before, but you absolutely hate her. She has been nothing but a thorn in your side with her goodie goodie multi shoes act. That whole HEROINE THING she has going is so stupid and you think its DUMB. You make a point of telling her so every time you converse online together. You want to punch her face every time you see it, and sometimes you do! But you can never manage to finish her off. She's just too tricky to handle. Ever since the MOTHER GRUB INCIDENT, you have made a point to try and make her life a living annoyance, and you think it's more fun like that. Nyarla Aesona Your new found lackey. Allegedly he survived one of your FLARP outings. Suspicious at best, but now he answers to you. Sometimes he will give you hit jobs to go and cull some grub in exchange he goes and spreads the terror of your name around to spook little grubs. He recently had the mistake of crossing you. You were not too happy with him not doing his job correctly. You threatened to take his horns if he did not obey you until he tried to make a fool out of you. BIG MISTAKE. You just about culled him until he started up with the doomsday talk again. You gave him another chance, only if, the doomsday talk was real. But only if real, otherwise, you will cull him the next time you see him. Aaisha Irquen Who is this fishb**ch? You rightly have no idea. She just chatted at you the other day out of the blue while you were scalping skulls and bothered you for no good reason. Although, through some discussion, you have promised her to kill who ever was planning on killing her, and then kill her after you have killed them. Recently it was divulged to you that she is the Heiress of the troll race. Your prize just became a lot bigger... You are planning to kill another fuchsia blood for her named "Marrow" who was planning on killing her as well. Antera Atheni F*** that B**ch. OOC Contact OOC Pesterchum handle is: dragonScribe Main Tumblr Blog is: http://metreu.tumblr.com